Knight in Shining Armour
by pixelx
Summary: Irukaka one shot. Kakashi is in trouble and it's up to Iruka to save him. Humour, fluff. Prompt taken from Kakairu kink LJ


**The characters Umino Iruka and Hatake Kakashi belonged in the Naruto universe created by none other than Masashi Kishimoto. No profit was being made from this submission.**

Yet another prompt challenge I took from kakairu_kink LJ. XD

Prompt: I would dearly love to see a fic where Iruka is the one rescuing Kakashi out of a tight situation (a kidnapping or mission gone bad?). No super-powered Iruka, please. The challenge would be to keep him to his Chuunin rank and use his old troublemaking skills to rescue his lover. Feel free to have Kakashi gratefully sex him up afterward as a reward. :D

This is not something that OP had wanted. So sorry, but I couldn't help but make a humor out of this.

* * *

Iruka jumped across the rooftops in lightning speed, heading towards his destination. An emergency had happened, and he was needed urgently. Th brunet chuunin was manning the mission desk as usual when Shizune burst into the room and requested for his presence in front of the Hokage immediately. Her face was ghostly pale and her body trembling in fear. When Iruka reached the Hokage office, the brunet was informed that Kakashi was kidnapped during his mission and Iruka was the only person that could save him.

He, a lowly chuunin who only took missions like once a month on average was their only hope to save the Copy Nin, Kakashi. Iruka couldn't help but be proud of his worthiness in Konoha and promised his Hokage that he would bring the jounin back unscathed. Besides, no one messed with his lover and live to tell the tale.

Iruka reached his destination and began to scout the perimeter. His backup, a tokubetsu jounin with tracking specialty confirmed that there were no guards in the vicinity and had already sensed their target location. Once the information was given, the jounin stepped back and saluted him good luck. Iruka nodded in confidence.

He made the teleportation signs and vanished in wisp of leaves, charging head on to his target. When Iruka reached there, the sight had made his blood run cold. In the middle of the room, his silver haired lover was tied by his feet to the ceiling beam, screaming in fear while his hands were tied at the back. There was no escaping from his captors as their grabby hands tried to reach for the man's mask. If he was a moment too late, Kakashi's handsome face (which was distressed right now) would be exposed and nobody can see his face other than Ituka. His cold blood boiled and Iruka saw red.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU BRATS DOING?" Iruka bellowed at the top of his lungs, stopping them of their acts. Those chubby hands hung in the air as their owners turned to face their class teacher. A chorus of 'Iruka sensei' echoed through the Gym Hall and their cute faces bowed in shame.

Iruka heaved a sigh. "Alright, why did you tie Kakashi sensei up when he was so kind to offer teaching you his techniques? Seriously, this is no way to treat your superior."

"We were only trying to protect your honour, Iruka sensei." Yoshi-kun, which Iruka presumed to be their leader shot back. The boy was supported by the frantic nods from his classmates.

"He said that your skills are infery-infiror-"

"Inferior, dummy." A girl with a ponytail added. "We were only trying to show him how 'inferior' your skills are." Kimi-chan continued smugly.

Iruka rubbed his temple tiredly. "First of all, I'm sure Kakashi sensei didn't mean what he said, did you Kakashi sensei?" He received a hasty 'no' from his silver haired lover and was satisfied. "And secondly, I assure you that Kakashi sensei could get out of that bind on his own. But if you don't undo that rope in three seconds, I will personally make you all participate in Trap Demonstration class for your lower-class." No sooner than the threat was finished, the rope had disappeared along with them in only two seconds. Kakashi fell on the floor with an "umph'.

"Kakashi?" Iruka sensei asked worriedly as his arms were filled with his sobbing boyfriend.

"They were horrible, Ruka. They touched me everywhere. I feel so violated." Kakashi looped his arms around the brunet and sobbed pathetically on the man's shoulder.

Iruka awkwardly patted him on the back. "There, there Kakashi. But why didn't you escape? I know you could do it easily." Iruka asked.

"I could." Kakashi sniffed. "But then, I'd have to risk injuring those demon spawns. So I decided to wait for my hero to rescue me. I knew you would come for me, Iruka." The silver haired man looked at Iruka adoringly, batting his eyelashes in between.

"Thank you, Kakashi. For not hurting them." Iruka knew that those children meant no harm. And he was glad that Kakashi did think about those children safety.

"No, Iruka. It was I, who should thank you for your bravery and your chivalrous act of saving me, my knight. But I'm afraid I only have my body as my offering. Would this humble gift be enough for my saviour?" Kakashi pushed Iruka on the floor and sprawled on top of him. His lusty gaze caused the blush on Iruka's tan face, as the man dipped down and connected their lips together.

Iruka had a fleeting thought that this was Kakashi's planning all along. But it vanished in the passion of their kiss.

The end.


End file.
